Leah Secret Songs
by RealSlimShady
Summary: Leah singing a song about her past relationship with Sam, and how the break-up effected her. Songfic. Based on the song "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift, though in the story it is Leah's composition. One-Shot for now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer has a life, I doubt she would spend her time writing on Fanfiction.**

**I don't own the song "Last Kiss" all credit goes to the fabulous Taylor Swift. **

Leah's Secret Songs

Leah had just gotten back from Sam and Emily's house. She really hated being there. It brought her so much sorrow to be around them as they looked adoringly into each others eyes. Sam used to look at her like that.

To hide the pain it brought her from seeing them like this she acted like a complete bitch and put on a tough façade. She fooled them all into thinking she was like that, bitchy and annoying. As much as it hurt to hear them call her a bitch and a nuisance, and for them to say that they hate her, she would rather them do this then know that she was weak. Still didn't make it hurt less to see the way Sam looks at Emily.

Every kiss, every touch they share is a knife to Leah's chest, because she can still vividly remember a time when that was her.

Tears she would never allow her self to shed threatened to overflow, blurring her vision. She blinked them back and grabbed her guitar, which was hidden in the back of her closet. This was her secret she kept from everyone, even her mom.

She didn't want anyone to know about her music. She may be good, but her music wasn't meant for others enjoyment or entertainment. It was her secret way of coping meant for only her ears.

She sat down on the floor leaning next to her bed and began to strum, singing along.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away  
Away?_

Sam left Leah for her Cousin over a year ago. But she can still remember lying peacefully in bed cuddled into his side at 1:58 when he told her he loved her. It is a memory forever burned in her brain. His husky smell so close as his arms encircled her.

"I love you Lee-Lee" his words so simple yet so meaningful. It made her feel special and important. But none of that mattered anymore, she wasn't special, He had told Emily the same thing numerous times now.  
_  
I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms _

She can remember when she walked off the plane after her 2-week visit to her aunt who lived in California's house. It had been a few years back while she had been dating Sam. They had called each other frequently but it was nothing to being with him in person.

His presence was like a drug to her. She craved it, and was lost without it. So she exited that plane and searched frantically for him, spotting him in the sea of people the airport in Seattle held. But she saw no other face, her eyes only found his as they frantically ran at each other and embraced.

She could still feel his arms as they caressed her gently. She could hear his heartbeat as she laid her head softly against his chest. His intoxicating scent strong on her nose.

She could almost still smell it today. She sniffled and continued singing, her voice strong yet soft and smooth.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

She sat there on the floor singing about her lost love, the place she had sat so many times before, bearing his t-shirt on her body as he had never bothered to take back from her, breathing in the lingering aroma still etched in the fabric.

She had been lost, tears shed from her eyes as she had curled up and sobbed on the floor. But she would shed no more tears over him now, she had already cried so many times over this boy. But thinking about him still brought made her eyes sting uncomfortably.  
_  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips _

If you had told her 2 years ago that she would be sitting on the floor alone on a Friday night while Sam was probably doing it with her cousin, she probably would have laughed at you, and then promptly punched you in the face. Back then; no one doubted they would be together. They were perfect together. She had never thought they would have to share a last kiss.

_I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did_

She can remember that dance they went to at school as if it was yesterday. Sam being himself has of course strut in showing off for the other kids. He was popular, what can I say? It still made my eyes roll just thinking about it.

Then a slow song came on. Being the sweet boy he was, he had pulled me to the dance floor. I wasn't one for dancing, but I did it for him, because I loved him. And he loved me. Or at least he had…  
_  
Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

To this day she can still feel the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about introducing him the her father. She had always been a daddy's girl, she really valued his opinion, and wanted him to approve Sam.

He had stepped forward and shook my dads hand. I had been so proud later that afternoon as we were walking together. My dad had approved of him, saying he was a fine boy, though he hadn't missed the opportunity to point out that no man would ever be good enough for me. Oh how I missed my daddy.

_But I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss _

And yet not so soon after she had sat on her floor wearing his clothes as well, grieving over her loss of Sam with no daddy to comfort her. Everyone left her.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

She had shared her last kiss with Sam. And now she got to watch his life, a life she was supposed to share with him, as he lived it with a girl that wasn't her, but her COUSIN. Yeesh, she still can't get over that one.

Now she gets to watch his life, just like she used to lay and watch his sleep peacefully some nights when after they had slept together. She would admire how his chest rose and fell slowly, admiring his body. She missed him more than he can imagine.

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind _

Despite her feelings about both Sam and Emily, she can hate neither one. They didn't choose to be with each other, she blames that damn werewolf magic. So though it makes her sad to see them together, she hopes they are happy. But she also hopes that deep down, he will regret leaving her.

_So  
I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last

Here she sits, alone. Sam and her had shared their last kiss. He had been her last kiss. But she hoped it wouldn't stay that way forever. She just wanted to get over him. But every time she thinks about love his is the only name that comes to her lips.

Her song comes to an end and she stands slowly and returns the instrument to her closet. She hopes one day she can use it to sing happy songs about new love she finds. But for now it is Sam's.

Rubbing her eyes she glides down the stairs and grabs a drink before walking out the back door. She strips down and phases, all thoughts about Sam and her guitar leaving her mind. She has patrols to run.

**AN/: This isn't the best fic, But every time I here this song- which Is a lot because I am a huge Taylor Swift fan- I think about the whole Sam/Leah/Emily thing. I just had to get this idea out of my head so I thought I would share it with the wonderful world of Fanfiction. **

**Constructive Criticism is always welcome. If you spot any grammatical/ spelling errors don't hesitate to let me know. **

**Thanks,**

**Allie**


End file.
